


Just The Two Of Us

by flickawhip



Category: Big Brother RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU AS HELL. </p><p>Not real. </p><p>Basically a what if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

The first night in the Big Brother house had been eventful, Nancy and Kristina had gone in seperately but, since they had been together for almost seven years it was impossible to hide how they felt. The subject of beds had come up and Kristina had volunteered to share with Nancy, Nancy barely hiding her smile. People in the house had never once guessed that they were a couple until then, but Nancy, who had been so outspoken about wanting her own bed, willingly sharing with Kristina had raised questions. Many had begun to see through the hidden truth and eventually they had been forced to come clean. Every task saw them on seperate teams and neither seemed too pleased by it, but night after night they were alone in the bedroom, always one of the first few people to leave the main house, Nancy quick to change, using the empty room even as Kristina went to use the bathroom, the two of them moving almost seamlessly together to settle. Neither was much up for people knowing what they got up to in the bed and so it was usual that Nancy would just curl around Kristina, pulling her close and protecting her. After the first night and first task had passed it was all too clear that they needed to be in the same team a little more often and so, by the time the puppet and puppet master task came around, they were both puppet-masters. Winning a chance to be alone with the rest of the puppet-masters at the party had been good for them, neither had really minded dancing with others but by the time Kristina was in front of Nancy, the two of them had been unable to avoid showing the incredibly natural chemistry they had. Nancy had been quick to loop her arms around Kristina's waist, her lips brushing Kristina's shoulder as they danced, the smaller Blonde clearly getting a little more into it as time passed. People had been a little surprised when Kristina and Nancy stayed together for the slow-dance, even knowing that they were a couple, Nancy had been quick to smile and pull Kristina closer, the two moving almost naturally together, Nancy's already rough rhythm softened by Kristina's natural ability and lightness of touch. They were the earliest to leave the room all the same, others choosing to eat and drink but Kristina and Nancy making use of the empty bedroom to change for bed, neither caring for once what people may think. They had been too well behaved and tonight had dredged up all the need for each other that they had. Nancy had, surprisingly, let Kristina settle over her, the two content just to rest, sharing light kisses, although slowly the kisses turned a little more passionate. 

"Nancy..."

Kristina had smiled, almost purring the word. 

"We don't have to..."

"If we don't, Caro, I may well cry..."

Nancy's voice is lower and huskier than usual and Kristina smiles, kissing her again, her touch light even as she pushes Nancy's, already skimpy, nightdress away from her. It had been all too easy to cup, caress and tease Nancy's breasts, smiling to herself as Nancy gasped and arched. Her touch remained light even as she moved her hand lower, noting how willingly Nancy opened herself up to her touch, arching slightly against her hand when it brushed against her clit, silencing her almost moan with a fierce kiss, smothering any potential noise, the kiss deepening even as she finally pushes inwards, setting her pace and keeping it, drawing soft noises from Nancy until, finally, with another desperate arch and moan, Nancy climaxes. It is enough, for now. They are still alone and she smiles, kissing Nancy again. 

"Dorogoy..."

Kristina's smile is soft. 

"Ti amo"

Her whispered Italian brings a smile to Nancy's lips. 

"Ti amo anch'io"


End file.
